<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where it all began by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595899">Where it all began</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, kinda ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimm doesn't have memories about his past lifes, only half-erased feelings<br/>Therefore, he is quite curious about how did Brumm joined his troupe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brumm/Grimm (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where it all began</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tell me Brumm, why did you think coming with me was a good idea ?"</p><p>This night was pretty much like any other for the troupe. Since they came to Hallownest, their days were pretty simple and calm. The inhabitants were either too scared to approach the tents, or simply didn't want to mess with the troupe. It was sad to never get an audience for a show, but Grimm wasn't complaining. Still all of this free time he had gave him a lot of occasions to think. About pretty anything. Was a life made out of nightmares and deaths worth it ? Was he ever going to die for good one day ? Would there ever be a Grimmchild with enough free will to stop this madness forom continuing ? Everything was making the poor moth a little bit sad, yet he felt like he forgot to ask questions that could be answered, and even more important, questions not about himself, but the ones sharing his life. Divine was ... Alright. A bit special, maybe. She had a few interests that were strange to say the least, but she wasn't really a bad person and was clearly sane. Plus, being a little weird was one of the things that made troupe feel special and what brought them together. Brumm was ... A little bit stranger. He was good, calm and reassuring. He didn't carry the strong atmosphere of the troupe. He almost felt ... Too innocent to be a part of it. </p><p>"What do you mean ?"</p><p>"I don't know. I'm just curious. You know that I don't actually remember what happened in my past lifes ... I just keep little feelings about things, like the fact that I am comfortable with Divine and ... The fact that I'll inevitably fall in love with you once again." </p><p>"... Do you think I do not belong in the troupe ?"</p><p>"No, that's not what I meant ! I just ... I'm really not sure about anything. You're pretty much my opposite. I'd like to know how and why you entered the troupe in the first place. I guess you remember it, yes ?"</p><p>"I do. That's something I am unable to forget."</p><p>Grimm simply shoved his head into his partner's fur, a little demanding smile on his face. Dirtmouth was cold, even for someone who had the nightmare heart's flames in his very core. And even if staying outside felt nice, a little warmth didn't hurt. </p><p>"Do you think ... You could tell me ?" </p><p>Brumm sighed, and pat the moth's head gently before gently lifting his body and holding him against his fur. The nightmare king purred, feeling even more protected than before. </p><p>"I can, I suppose." </p><p>Grimm's eyes shone with curiousity, ready to hear a story he probably heard a hundred times before without having any kind of memories about it.</p><p>"You came in my village for a ritual. At that time people actually went to see your shows and appreciated it. The fights for child's growth were especially popular. And as a simple bug, I decided to take a look at one of the shows one night. I was ... Pretty lost at that time. I wasn't sure of what to do in my life, and felt pretty useless. I had no friends, and didn't wish to get interpersonal relationships in a place that barely accepted me. So when I went to this show, I was expecting ... Something to take me out of my lonely life, that's all. But the show was a lot more entertaining than I thought, so much that I actually ended up lost in the tent and was unable to find the exit. And while entering the backstage without knowing it, I found it."</p><p>"You found what ? The hidden room in the upper part of the tent ?"</p><p>"No. My instrument."</p><p>Grimm tilted his head, a bit lost but still curious. </p><p>"I was pretty careless at that time, to say the least. And being lost and still with butterflies in my stomach, I probably acted without thinking. I simply grabbed the accordion and started to play, even if that was the first time I saw such thing."</p><p>"What ? You played even I you never saw an accordion before ??"</p><p>"Well ... I won't lie, it was pretty bad. I just played a few notes I had in mind and it was a disaster ... But at that time, I liked it. I didn't care about my performance, I was just having fun."</p><p>Grimm started to laugh a little, smiling heavily seeing a bit of embarrassement in Brumm's voice. He would've loved to see his face in such moment, but getting his mask off in public wasn't a good idea. </p><p>"And you entered the room while I was humming to the little tune I just created. I think I never felt so embarrassed in my entire life."</p><p>"And how did I react ?"</p><p>"... So well that I feel like you maybe lied at that point. But it's not like I or you could care now. You told me that it was spectacular, and that you really liked it. I was really confused but you seemed genuine little gullible me so I simply accepted the compliment. We talked for a little bit and you ended up admitting that you were looking for a musician for the troupe but that even if a lot of the grimmkins tried instruments, none of them succeeded to get a single note right."</p><p>"... That's still relevant to this day."</p><p>"And seeing how we were both happy about this performance, you asked me to join the troupe. I guess I simply didn't thought about it too much. No one called me talented or even good before. And I simply accepted you offer in seconds, without thinking about the rest."</p><p>"Do ... You regret taking that decision ?"</p><p>Brumm sighed once again.</p><p>"The troupe isn't always fun, saying otherwise would be lying. Seeing you die over and over again is something I would gladly avoid if possible. But saying I regret joining the troupe would also be a lie. Because I have you. We're together. And not being alone anymore is already the best gift you could ever give me."</p><p>Grimm stretched and hugged his musician, satisfied with his answer. They were both happy about it. Nothing could be wrong.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>